You Make Being Me Hard
by DarkJediQueen
Summary: Steve Rogers has been happy teaching in Hogwarts. His life has been easy and normal. That is until Tony Stark comes back to Hogwarts and takes over the job as professor of Inventive Magic and Head of House of Slytherin. Steve remembers that Tony made being at Hogwarts horrible for Steve back when they had went to school together. Now they had to work together?


**Title**: You Make Being Me Hard

**Series**: None?

**Fandom**: Iron Man, Captain America, Avengers, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe,

**Year**: 2013

**Category**: Trope Bingo Round One, Fusion,

**Ratings**: PG-13

**Pairings**: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy,

**Spoilers**: All Harry Potter books,

**Summary**: Steve Rogers has been happy teaching in Hogwarts. His life has been easy and normal. That is until Tony Stark comes back to Hogwarts and takes over the job as professor of Inventive Magic and Head of House of Slytherin. Steve remembers that Tony made being at Hogwarts horrible for Steve back when they had went to school together. Now they had to work together?

**Words**: 3,308

**Notes**: For Round One ofTropeBingo. Some of the Harry Potter story has been changed.

**Warnings**: None

**Beta**: Unbetaed

"Professor Malfoy will be stepping down as Head of Slytherin house due to his and Professor Potter's upcoming childbirth," Headmistress Minerva McGonagall spoke. Steve Rogers looked over at the two professor's mentioned and smiled at them. Steve had seen their surrogate just the other day when she had stopped in. She lived in Hogsmeade and stopped by on a regular basis. She was getting rather large and Steve noticed it was hard for her to move around. "Also as all of you know, Professor Weasley left us at the end of term to explore other options. Professor Rogers will be taking over as Head of Gryffindor House. Her class of Inventive Magic will be taken over by Tony Stark. Who will also take over as Head of Slytherin."

Steve felt his blood run cold. He remembered his childhood at the school with Tony there. Steve had been two years under him and from the moment that he had got to know Tony one day at a Quidditch match, he had been in love. Tony had never seen him though. Steve had been scrawny back then. Tony had rarely seen anyone at the school. It had been the whole letdown of the school when Tony had left at the end of his seventh year and had never found anyone that he had liked enough to go out with.

It wasn't until his final year of Hogwarts that Madame Pomfrey had found a curse placed onto him by his father before he had died from drinking. Steve had spent the next several years taking horrid potions and doing hours of exercise a day to get to where he should have been. The curse had been laid on him as a young child it seemed and was supposed to have stopped his magic but all it had done was stunt his growth physically.

He wasn't sure he was ready to see Tony again though. He knew that what he had for Tony back then wasn't real love but a crush. Still even just thinking about Tony made Steve want to blush.

The doors of the staff room bursting open made Steve jump and he turned to see Tony standing there. He was in the normal professors robes and he looked just as good as he had the last time that Steve had seen him on the last day of Tony's last year of school. Tony eyes moved across the room and paused at all the professors for a few seconds, taking in the old and the new. His eyes stopped on Steve the longest. There was no recognition on his face but there was something there that Steve wasn't sure what it was.

Steve pulled his eyes from Tony's to look over at Harry. Harry gave him a smile that spoke of knowledge of the situation. Harry had been a friend to Steve. During the War between the Light and Dark, Steve hadn't known Harry Potter at all. Steve had kept to himself, his size hadn't helped.

When Harry and Draco had arrived at the school three years before, ready to take on their classes, Steve had been the first to notice that they were a couple. He had gone to Hermione to ask her and she had told him that it was the truth but for him to not mention it. It wasn't until last year when a student had set up a prank for Harry that they had been found out.

Tony was introduced to the professors that didn't know him and then the meeting was over. Steve grabbed his parchment and moved to leave but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"You know, I thought at first it couldn't be you but looking at your notes there, the doodles all around them. You grew up Rogers," Tony said grinning at him. He stuck his hand out for Steve to shake. It was habit that Steve was able to do it. Tony's hands were rough from manual labor and Steve wondered where the scars that he could feel all over the hand came from. During the War, he hadn't heard of too many Slytherins sticking their necks out. Tony hadn't done much of anything in school that would have warranted this kind of rough hands.

"Yes, I did." Steve tried to talk like the words weren't sticking in his throat.

"So you did slum, Stark," Draco said as he walked up behind the raven haired man. Tony turned around to look at Draco and smiled. It was the same smile that used to make Steve go weak in the knees and it still did it. Harry was right behind Draco.

"No, I just remember being fascinated by Rogers' doodles during school." Tony looped an arm around Draco's shoulder and pulled him away from the Gryffindors and out of the room. Harry stepped up to Steve's shoulder and bumped them together.

"Is it still there?" Harry asked his voice soft. It didn't matter because there was no one left in the room except for them but the pictures had large ears and all they lived for was gossip. "The punch in the gut when he smiles and the way that gravity just draws you to him."

"Yes," Steve said breathlessly. Harry gave a dry chuckle and pulled Steve into the hall.

"Pint on me. Let's go commiserate about the Slytherins that make Gryffindors weaker than they really are."

xXxXxXx

The start of term came and went. Steve fell into his new duties with an ease that he found odd. He usually obsessed over many things. Nothing was getting to him, even though he had time to think about things more. The Slytherins were the picture of propriety and he had little issue with them. Even under Draco's rule, they had been a little unruly. At the weekly Heads of House meeting, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout commented that the Slytherins were the best they had ever been and they had been Heads of their Houses for years and would know. Tony never showed up for the meetings. Filius commented that he had never shown up for any meetings ever when he had been in school, they didn't think that he would show up for any now that he was a professor. Given that the Slytherins were behaving, they had no reason to try and force him to a meeting. It was better for Minerva to talk to him one on one than to try and do a large group.

Quidditch tryouts came and that was all that Harry could talk about. He was the flying instructor and so he watched over all the tryouts as well refereeing all the matches. Steve loved watching Quidditch. He had never been able to do it as a child; he had been too weak and sickly. When Harry had come to the school, he had taught Steve how to fly and even play the sport. Some of the classmates that Harry hung out with from their graduating year sometimes came for a pickup match and Steve joined them when he could. It was always random who would be there.

Steve was watching the Gryffindor's practice when a buzzing sound caught his ear. He had only ever heard a noise like it in Muggle London. He turned to see Tony standing up near the school with a small group of students. It was the same group that always seemed to follow Tony around. Draco called them his groupies. The group of kids ranged from all the years of kids. The aftereffect of the War was that blood status didn't matter as much anymore. Steve could see several Muggle-borns standing with Pure Bloods and he smiled. He felt that the War was worth that. There had been much loss on all sides but at least the War changed something in the world for the better.

"Professor Rogers! You should see this," a young first year said as she ran past Steve to head to Tony's group. Curiosity piqued, Steve moved towards the group. He stayed at the back of the group until Tony noticed him. The other man dove into the group and grabbed Steve's hand, pulling him to the front. Sitting there on ground was a device of some kind. It seemed to be giving off a soft, blue light.

"I call it an Arc Reactor. It can power just about anything and it allows for Muggle technology to be used in a fifty feet radius of it."

"Why?" Steve wondered what the application of it was for witches and wizards.

"Muggle computers and cell phones can be powered with this device, I can make it smaller so that it only powers that device, can be used in dangerous situations, especially for Aurors. I already have a contract with them to create many more of these."

Tony pulled a device from his pocket and handed it to Steve. Steve knew what it was. It was a MP3 player for Muggles. It was one device that some Muggle-borns brought to school with them only to find out that the magic was too heavy for it to work. Tony powered down the reactor much to the protests of the students, many of whom had started to wander away. Tony moved closer and turned on the MP3 player and music started to play from the headphones attached to it.

"Keep it as a gift. It was a first prototype of the arc reactor. I'll teach you the recharge spell for it."

"Tony, I can't…" Steve started to push it back towards Tony but the other man just waved him off.

"Nonsense. I have a much better one for myself. I'll help you with it." Tony reached out and clasped Steve's shoulder with a smile on his face. His sleeve fell back and Steve saw the edge of a faded black tattoo. Tony saw where his gaze was and he removed his arm, pulling his sleeve back down. Steve knew what it was. It was the same thing that was on Draco's arm. Tony tried to clean up in a rush but he nearly dropped his reactor. Steve caught it and wouldn't give it back.

"I'll help you carry it back to your lab."

"I can get it!" Tony hissed but Steve still didn't let the reactor go. Tony just huffed and moved away from him at a breakneck pace. Steve had trouble keeping up at first with the weight of the reactor in his arms. Tony led him down to the rooms that he had taken over in the dungeons. It's where Harry and Draco's rooms were. Tony had his room down there as well as his new classroom. Minerva had thought that given Tony's penchant for experimentation, he would be safer in the dungeons. He had heard the word explosion on more than one occasion. Tony had ended up taking over three different unused rooms in the dungeons to use as labs. "Just set it wherever."

"Tony," Steve said but the raven haired man just ignored him. Steve wouldn't be budged though. He just stayed where he was after he set the reactor down. Tony tried his best to ignore him and when Steve wouldn't leave, Tony stripped off his robes to show a long sleeve shirt with some kind of Muggle music group as a logo on the front. Tony rolled up his sleeves and started to work. The Dark Mark didn't faze him. Steve had seen plenty of his schoolmates with them after the war. It didn't mean anything now. So many of their grade and under had been forced to take the mark by their parents.

The trial of Tony Stark had been the news of the post War trials. Tony's father, Howard Stark, had been an Unspeakable and had used Tony to get information from the Dark Lord in the final year of the War. Tony had shown the world his memories of the events leading up to him being marked. He understood why Tony was wary about people seeing it. Draco never wore sleeveless or even short sleeved shirts because of his own Mark. It had taken nearly the entire three years for Draco to even accidently let Steve see it. When Steve hadn't freaked out, Draco had relaxed.

"You have to let someone in," Steve said when Tony finally stopped moving around the room like a madman. Tony just looked at him. He stepped closer to Steve and just kept his eyes leveled on the other man.

"And you think that you are the ones, Rogers?" Tony asked. Tony stepped closer and pulled him in for a kiss. Steve mewled when their lips pressed together. Tony smirked as he pulled away. "The boy who has had a crush on me for years?"

"What?" Steve froze at the words. How had he known?

"Oh, you think the whole school didn't know? They did. The only other person more obvious than you was that Weasley girl for Harry."

"You…" Steve looked at Tony for a few seconds before he ran. He ran from the room and Tony and didn't speak to him or even look at him for days.

xXxXxXx

Draco watched as for the first time ever, Tony Stark seemed to care about someone who wasn't himself. Tony hadn't had the best childhood; it was nearly as bad as Draco's own childhood. At least, Draco's own father hadn't forced his own child to take the Dark Mark to spy on the Death Eaters. It had taken seeing Tony's struggles for Draco to find Harry and beg for his help.

It hadn't taken Draco that long to find Harry and Hermione, just after Ron had left the group. Draco had been an outsider for weeks but in the end, getting them into his aunt's vault at Gringott's while still making it so that they could keep the sword had been worth it. Tony's redemption had come next. The teen hadn't known what to do when he came home to find his father butchered in the foyer. Draco and Harry had killed the Death Eater who had killed Howard but in the end, even that hadn't been enough. Tony had almost gone to jail. If one of the other Unspeakables hadn't come forward with knowledge that Tony had been forced, Tony would be in Azkaban.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Harry asked coming up behind him and kissing his neck before kissing the head of the sleeping child in Draco's arms. Scorpius was asleep and had been for nearly an hour. James was in the bassinet, where he had been asleep for nearly two hours. Their newly born twins were perfect. Annemarie was asleep in the next room, resting after breast feeding the boys.

"Tony and Steve."

Harry laughed as he moved to check on James. "I feel like locking them in a room and not letting them come out until one of them has fucked the other."

"Watching Steve moon over Tony through all of school and now to see him not able to look at Tony. What happened? Steve talks to you more."

"Tony was his normal blunt self and threw the fact that the whole school knew about him being love with Tony in his face. Steve is a little thunderstruck from it. He can barely look you in the eye as well. Tony also kissed him."

"Really?" Draco looked up at Harry as his husband took Scorpius form his arms to set him down with his twin in the bassinet. Harry took the baby's place in Draco's lap.

"Steve enjoyed it but it shocked the hell out of him. I am surprised that Tony hasn't said a word to you." Harry gave Draco a look that said he didn't quite believe him.

"He's being tight lipped about this little budding romance. Unlike in school." Draco knew that Tony was acting weird, even for him. Tony was never quiet about who he was bedding or even trying to bed. This must mean that Steve was different.

"I remember the stories he used to tell. Made even the seventh years blush in the Great Hall." Harry stopped talking and leaned over to kiss Draco. Draco let himself get lost in the kiss until he heard the sound of the room door opening. Minerva was standing there looking at them. She was smiling at them but looked harried. The smile was same smile she always wore when she found them together like they were. She had never been happier for a show of House unity than when they had been found out.

"We seem to have an issue. A group of seventh and sixth years from Gryffindor and Slytherin decided to lock both Tony and Steve into a closet on the third floor. I have been trying for an hour to get them out. Filius is all out of things to try and Pomona has offered to stay with the boys while you two try and get them out."

"Who did it?" Draco asked as Harry climbed off his lap. He was glad that the sight of Minerva had stopped any reaction he had been getting to making out with his husband in his lap. Harry grabbed his robe and put it on, throwing Draco's at him as well. It was a short run to the closet. Minerva joined them several minutes later, after making sure that Pomona got there.

"We are unable to determine that. The magical signatures are melded together well."

"I think that Tony has done too good of a job teaching his students," Draco said with a laugh. The hall had been cordoned off and the Prefects and Head Girl and Boy were keeping the students out. Draco and Harry set out trying to break the spell.

Two hours later, Steve and Tony emerged, looking no worse for the wear. Steve was blushing but anyone in close proximity to Tony for a long period was usually blushing when they were separated. Tony wanted to speak to whoever created the spell. No one stepped forward.

xXxXxXx

It wasn't until the first Hogsmeade weekend after the return from winter break that Harry noticed the change in the two men. Tony never went to the village on the weekends the students did but Steve did every single time. Except for that one. Steve stayed behind.

Harry and Draco watched on the Marauder's Map as Steve moved to Tony's room in the dungeons. The boys started to cry and it drew the men away from the map, when they came back an hour later, both men were still in Tony's private chambers.

At dinner that night, the hickey was easy to see on Tony's neck if one was looking for it. The note appeared in front of Harry, almost landing in his food.

"Keep your eyes off my Gryffindor." It was in Tony's scrawl. Harry handed it over to Draco who started to laugh. He thought about how Draco had talked about doing what the students had done. The blonde haired Slytherin was laughing to himself and leaned over to talk to Harry.

"I have a feeling that Tony could have broken the spell on his own, if he had wanted."

The smirk that came over Tony's face on the other side of the table told them that Tony had heard that, somehow and agreed. Steve smiled at Harry and then looked back down at his own plate of food.

This was going to make life at Hogwarts interesting because Tony was never happy with the status quo. He was going to push Steve in interesting ways and the school was going to be along for the ride. He just hoped the Slytherin wouldn't do anything too outlandish.

**The End**


End file.
